Jamais trop tard
by potterastronaut
Summary: Wolverine viaja al pasado para evitar el desastre que causarán los centinelas del futuro, convence al Profesor X para buscar y detener a Raven junto con Magneto, pero eso no será toda la aventura, ellos conocerán a una chica que también es mutante, pero detesta su condición.
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA HISTORIA TIENE PERSONAJES DE LOS X MEN, LOS CUALES NO ME CORRESPONDEN, ÚNICAMENTE HANNAH, Y AQUÍ NI ÁNGEL, SHAW, AZAZEL Y NI FROST ESTÁN MUERTOS. **

Logan debe cumplir con una misión que ha caído en sus hombros: regresar al pasado y detener a Raven para evitar que mate a Trask y que se fabriquen los terribles centinelas que amenazan con exterminar a todos los mutantes.

Luego de encontrar al Profesor Charles y convencerlo, vivirán muchas aventuras, pero no lo harán solos.

Charles conoce a una chica tímida, de descuidado aspecto, llamada Hannah, quien resulta ser una mutante, él se alegra de encontrar a alguien con quién identificarse, pues ella tampoco tolera su mutación.

A lo largo de la trama, ambos vivirán aventuras, se meterán en problemas, y buscaran salvar a toda la raza humana y a los mutantes.

Sin embargo, para Wolverine las cosas se complicarán después.

**_Capítulo 1:_**

Wolverine viaja al pasado para evitar una catástrofe por los centinelas, lo primero que hace es ir a buscar al profesor Charles Xavier.

Lo que no sabe es que no es como lo imaginaba.

Llega en su auto a una localidad alejada, ve un majestuoso edificio antiguo, hay un anuncio de "propiedad privada", y al lado un letrero desvencijado en el que se alcanza a leer "Escuela de Xavier, para jóvenes talentos". Toca la puerta y un castaño con lentes abre.

-Qué quiere?-Pregunta éste.

-Qué pasó con la escuela?

-La escuela cerró hace años-Dijo, Logan se dio cuenta de que era Hank. –Es usted padre de familia?

-Yo espero que no-Dijo Logan, intentó pasar pero él no lo permitió

-Mejor váyase

-Dónde está el profesor?-Preguntó Logan

-Aquí no hay ningún profesor. -Respondió Hank, aunque Logan seguía intentando entrar

-Eres muy fuerte para estar muy flaco, no crees? Anda bestita, compórtate bien, pequeña bestia

Logan lo empujó y entró.

-Profesor? Profesor!?-Gritó Logan, Hank comenzó a transformarse y atacó a Logan.

Bestia lo tiró contra un candelabro, siguió atacándolo pero en ese momento otra voz se escuchó

-Hank? Qué sucede?-Alguien iba bajando las escaleras, Logan supuso que era el profesor, pero no lo imaginaba así, estaba totalmente fachoso, con ropas viejas y el cabello alborotado y largo

-Profesor?-Preguntó Logan

-No me llames así, por favor, hey Hank, baja de ese candelabro-Respondió éste secamente

-Puedes caminar…-Dijo Logan-

-Wow, eres muy observador

-Creí que Erik...

-Por eso me sorprende que no hayas visto el letrero de afuera, esto es propiedad privada, amigo, le tendré que decir a Hank que te saque de aquí…

-Es que me enviaron a buscarte..

-Pues…dile a la persona que te mandó que…estoy ocupado…

-Me temo que no podrá ser…porque la persona que me mandó…fuiste tú

-Yo?

-Lo harás en 50 años…

-Dices 50 años? 50 años en el futuro?

-Sí…

-No inventes

-Conocerías la verdad si tuvieras tus poderes…

-Cómo sabes que no tengo mis…quién eres?

-Lo sabes

-De la CIA?

-No

-Me estás vigilando?

-No, te conozco, Charles, tus poderes comenzaron a los 9, creíste que te estabas volviendo loco con todas esas voces en tu cabeza, pero a los 12 te diste cuenta de que eran los pensamientos de los demás…

-Nunca le he dicho eso a nadie

-lo harás.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

-Haz picado mi curiosidad, dime qué quieres...

-Debes detener a Raven –Dijo Logan, Charles lo miró desconfiado

-Ya quiero despertarme.

Charles se fue a la sala contigua.

Logan le contó a Charles sobre los centinelas que estaban por hacerse.

-Al comienzo los centinelas atacaban únicamente a mutantes, luego lo harán contra quien sea. –Dijo Logan

-Estás diciendo que están usando el ADN de Raven para crear esas cosas que destruirán a los mutantes?

-Exacto-Dijo Logan

-Es que ella es única-Dijo Hank

-Sí, vaya que lo es-Comentó Charles- bueno…a ver amigo…pues…supongamos que…lo que me cuentas es cierto, y me convences…de todos modos Raven no me escucharía, ahora su corazón y su mente le pertenecen a alguien más

-Lo sé, por eso también necesitamos a Magneto, saben dónde está? –Preguntó Logan

-Erik? -Charles comenzó a carcajearse al escuchar aquello. –Está donde pertenece

-Entonces no harás nada!?

-Oh, eres muy observador! Y te lo dije-Respondió Charles desinteresadamente

-El profesor que conozco no le daría la espalda a alguien que perdió el camino, especialmente si la amó

Charles seguía inmutable.

-Sabes? creo que ya te recuerdo…sí, te fuimos a buscar hace tiempo para pedirte apoyo…y te diré lo mismo que nos dijiste entonces: vete al demonio!

Logan lo sujetó de la camisa.

-Escúchame idiota!Vengo de un viaje largo, He visto a muchos amigos morir, he visto guerra, sangre, si sigues autocompadeciéndote sin hacer nada tú verás y sufrirás lo mismo que yo! Entendido?

-Todos moriremos tarde o temprano-Dijo Charles secamente y se fue a su habitación.

Hank miraba aquello estupefacto.

-No hay ningún profesor aquí-Dijo finalmente.

-Qué le pasó?

-Lo perdió todo, a Raven, a Erik, sus piernas…todo, construimos la escuela, los laboratorios, todo este lugar...y...justo después del primer semestre...la Guerra de Vietnam empeoró, reclutaron a varios profesores y alumnos...eso lo destrozó, se encerró en sí mismo, quise ayudar así que creé un suero para tratar su columna, derivado del mismo que uso para controlar mi mutación. Yo tomo lo necesario para mantenerme en balance...pero él toma demasiado, intenté retirarle un poco pero no soporta el dolor, las voces. Con el tratamiento recuperó sus piernas...pero no es suficiente, ha perdido demasiado.

...

Por su parte, Charles, en su habitación, se encerraba en su soledad, se inyectó su suero y luego vio la foto que tenía de Raven, recordó aquella ocasión cuando la conoció, tan inocente, tan gentil. Reflexionó lo que Logan le había dicho. Y al fin decidió algo.

-Te ayudaré a convencerla-Dijo finalmente.-Pero sólo por ella, no por tus tonterías del futuro.

-Me parece bien-Dijo Logan

-Pero te diré algo, no conoces a Erik, es un monstruo, crees poder convencer a Raven, que regrese a casa y que cambie? Perfecto, pero qué te hace pensar que Erik si cambiará?- Comentó Charles.

-Porque Erik y tú me enviaron juntos del futuro.

Charles no contestó.

...

Momentos después comenzaron a idear un plan.

-Por qué Erik está encarcelado?-Preguntó Logan

-Qué? olvidé mencionarlo?-Preguntó Charles

-JFK –Susurró Hank

-Wow! Mató a…

Charles y Hank asintieron

-Qué otra cosa explicaría la desviación de la bala? Ja, a Erik siempre le han gustado las pistolas-Dijo Charles viendo a Logan-Seguro que quieres seguir con esto?

-Este es tu plan, no el mío-Respondió Logan

-En fin, él está bajo un centenar de pisos en el edificio más vigilado del planeta.-Explicó Charles-Lamentablemente no sé cómo podríamos sacarlo, no podremos hacerlo por nuestros medios...

-Creo que conozco a alguien-Afirmó Logan. –ahora será un joven, creció a las afueras de Washington. Sería capaz de entrar a cualquier parte- soltó una pequeña risita burlona- pero no sé cómo lo hallaremos.

-Cerebro está descartado?-Preguntó Hank a Charles... quien sólo lo miró e hizo un gesto de desaprovación.-Pues...tenemos un directorio


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Se dispusieron a localizar al chico, pero:

-Oigan, tengo el estómago vacío, necesito comer-Se quejó Hank

-Bueno, vamos por algo de comer, no te nos vayas a desmayar-Bromeó Logan

Charles detuvo el coche frente a un restaurante. Después:

-Ya se te calmó el hambre ahora sí?-Le preguntó Charles a Hank

-Eso creo

-Vámonos ya-Dijo Logan luego de pagar.

Al salir, Logan iba distraído, no se fijó y tropezó con una chica.

-Disculpa, es que iba distraído y…-Se estaba disculpando pero al ver a la joven se sorprendió –Hannah?-

La muchacha también estaba asombrada, luego reaccionó y tuvo intenciones de irse.

-No, espera! Por favor-Dijo Logan alcanzándola

-Lo siento, tengo prisa-Dijo ella

-Hannah, qué bueno que te encuentro, tengo que decirte que es prudente que vengas conmigo y con mis compañeros

-Por qué?

-Te lo explicaré en el camino…por favor, ven

-No, Logan, acaso quieres que me investiguen y que experimenten conmigo y todo eso? Veo que hice mal en decirte que yo era diferente….

-No es eso, por favor, te prometo que no te haremos daño ni nada

-Por qué tengo que creerte?

-Hannah, no me obligues a llevarte conmigo a la fuerza

-No serías capaz

-Una última súplica: necesito que vengas, por favor

-No lo haré

Momentos después, y aprovechando de que las calles estaban solitarias, Logan iba con Hannah a cuestas, pese a que ella pataleaba y trataba de resistirse, rápidamente la metió al coche donde estaban Hank y Charles.

-Estás loco!?-Se quejó ella

-Encontré a esta personita, se llama Hannah, nos conocimos hace años, podrá ayudarnos porque es como nosotros

-En serio?-Preguntó Hank sonriente

-Me parece bien-Dijo Charles-Y qué es lo que puede hacer?

-Tiene una fuerza sobrenatural, y también puede controlar el agua-Respondió Logan

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada

-Ellos son Hank y Charles-Dijo Logan a Hannah

-Cómo es eso de que soy como ustedes?-Preguntó Hannah intrigada

-No eres la única mutante, nosotros también lo somos

-Tú también?

Logan sacó sus garras de hueso para que ella pudiera comprobarlo, ella se sorprendió.

-tú tranquilízate, no te haremos daño, sólo buscamos tu ayuda-Dijo finalmente.

Durante el camino, Logan le explicó a grandes rasgos sobre los centinelas, sobre Raven y también de su plan de liberar a Erik

-Y estás seguro de que ese chico nos ayudará a sacar a Erik?-Preguntó ella.

-Claro que sí, le encanta arriesgarse-Dijo Logan

-Bueno, suena bastante interesante y peligroso…qué pasará si nos descubren?-

-No lo harán, confía en nosotros-Dijo Charles

Ella por fin estaba más calmada y aceptó ayudar a su causa.

…..

Después, Logan pudo reconocer más o menos los rumbos donde podrían encontrar al muchacho.

Finalmente llegaron, y una mujer les abrió.

-Oh no, y ahora qué hizo? haré un cheque por lo que haya robado, lo juro

-Sólo queremos tener una pequeña charla con él, es todo-Dijo Hannah

-Así es, podemos pasar?-Preguntó Charles

-Ok, Peter! Te hablan! Es la policía…otra vez.-Gritó la señora

Entraron a buscarlo, Peter se hallaba jugando ping pong solo.

-Llevo todo el día aquí, no he hecho nada-Dijo el chico

-Escucha, no somos policías-Dijo Hank

-No, lo sé , por qué unos policías vendrían en coche alquilado?

-Cómo sabes que el coche es alquilado?-Preguntó Charles

-Los vi cuando llegaban, así que les eché un vistazo y vi su contrato de alquiler, como me sobró tiempo vi el registro y me di cuenta de que no son de aquí, son del FBI?-El chico aparecía y desaparecía, en ese momento Peter le quitó la cartera a Charles y la abrió- No, no son del FBI, qué es eso de "jóvenes talentos"?

-Es una...vieja tarjeta...

-Se teletransporta?-Le susurró Hannah a Charles

-No, sólo es demasiado rápido-Contestó él

-Es fantástico-Dijo ella

-Es un fastidio-Replicó Charles

-No escondes tus poderes?-Preguntó Logan

-Poderes? De qué hablan? Ven algo extraño aquí?-Preguntó Peter-De todos modos nadie va a creer lo que diga...

-Necesitamos de tu ayuda, para sacar a alguien de un lugar de máxima seguridad...-Dijo Hannah

-a si? Eso no es legal, lo sabías?-Dijo Peter, quien ahora se hallaba jugando videojuegos

-Bueno…sólo si te atrapan-Afirmó Logan

-Y yo que gano?

-Tú, mi estimado amigo cleptómano, podrás entrar al Pentágono-Dijo Charles, Peter se quedó con la boca abierta

-Por qué les creería?

-Somos como tú-Afirmó Charles-Muéstrale-Le dijo a Logan, quien sacó sus garras.

-Eso es cool, pero asqueroso-Comentó Peter


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Ellos empezaron a echar a andar su plan. Entraron al pentágono, se mezclaron entre la demás gente, Hank llevaba listos unos dispositivos que les serían útiles, ya que con ellos hizo que los monitores donde se recibían las transmisiones de las cámaras de seguridad, en vez de eso transmitieran programas de televisión abierta y así poder despistar a los guardias.

Peter fue a hacer su parte.

Fue siguiendo a un oficial haciendo uso de su poder, llegó a una amplia puerta donde había un aviso de "No metales a partir de este punto".

Lo siguió hasta un elevador y entonces cuando el oficial se dió cuenta de que estaba allí dentro, Peter sacó un enorme rollo de cina adhesiva.

Luego salió disfrazado y traspasó otra puerta donde se ubicaba la celda de Erik.

Consiguió entrar y llegó a donde estaba Erik. Le aventó una nota que decía "cuidado con el vidrio", aunque Erik no sabía a qué se refería, Peter usó su poder para romper el cristal y sacar a Erik.

-En unos segundos esas puertas se abrirán y los guardias dispararán contra nosotros-Dijo Erik asustado,

-Lo sé, eso estoy esperando-Afirmó Peter despreocupadamente. Sujetó a Erik de su nuca

-Qué haces?-Preguntó

-Sosteniéndote para el latigazo-Dijo Peter

-Para el qué?

-La-ti-ga-zo

Los policías no tardaron en llegar

-Quietos! No se muevan-Dijeron mientras los amenazaban con sus pistolas, en ese momento Peter salió de allí junto con Erik velozmente

Luego de que llegaron a un elevador, Erik comenzó a marearse por la velocidad a la que Peter lo había trasladado

-Emm, bueno, sí, eso a veces pasa, sobre todo la primera vez, pero no te preocupes, ya te mejorarás.-Explicó Peter , –Por qué te tenían encerrado? Debió ser grave lo que hiciste, dime, qué hiciste? Anda, cuéntame

-Maté al presidente-Dijo Erik aún mareado

-Wow…-Exclamó Peter asombrado-Oye, dicen que controlas el metal…

-Quiénes?

Peter no contestó, se quedó pensativo un momento

-Oye! Mi mamá conoció a un fulano que también hacía eso…-Dijo finalmente.

…

Mientras tanto, con los demás chicos:

-Vayan a las cocinas, yo activaré una alarma de incendio y luego en el elevador de allí encontrarán a Peter y a Erik- Les dijo Hank a Charles y a Hannah.

Ambos se encaminaron.

-Por qué ni Hank ni tú me han mostrado su mutación?-Preguntó Hannah

-Bueno…Hank no puede hacerlo en cualquier momento porque él se transforma en una bestia, así que sólo se convierte cuando es realmente necesario

-En serio? Wow, eso es genial, y qué es lo que tu puedes hacer?

Él calló unos segundos, no sabía cómo responderle, claro, era lógico que se lo preguntaría

-Yo…era telépata

-Cómo que "eras"? se supone que ninguna mutación se puede eliminar…

Brevemente, Charles le explicó lo sucedido, sobre cómo había quedado inválido y cómo perdió sus poderes.

-Con el suero que diseñé derivado del que toma Hank para controlar su mutación, logré caminar pero mi ADN resultó afectado, por lo que ya no puedo leer mentes ni nada de eso…

-Eso es terrible…

…

Por su parte, Hank y Logan vigilaban no muy lejos de allí, Logan, con uno de los aparatos, hizo que en una de las cocinas se activara una alarma de incendio, y el agua comenzó a caer.

Luego de que el agua cayera sobre la cocina, Charles y Hannah entraron.

-Señoras y señores, niños y niñas hay una situación de código rojo, debemos evacuar la zona, por favor, váyanse para que mi colega y yo nos encarguemos de esto…..-Dijo Charles, Hannah lo miró un poco confundida pero no dijo nada

-Quiénes son ustedes?-Preguntó un policía

-Verá-Dijo Charles-Somos de operaciones especiales CCIAAMFG lo que sea, no sé si me di a entender pero el punto es que tenemos que evacuar la zona y…

En ese momento Hannah sujetó al policía y lo golpeó, dejándolo inconsciente

-Oh, perdón, ya habías terminado?-Dijo ella.

-La violencia no es mi fuerte- Respondió Charles, ambos se dirigieron al elevador el cual se abrió en unos segundos después, dentro estaban Peter y Erik

-Charles?-Exclamó Erik, al verlo, Charles no dudó en propinarle un buen golpe en el rostro –Vaya! A mí también me da gusto verte, viejo amigo, y caminando…

-No gracias a ti-Dijo Charles fríamente

-Eres la última persona a la que esperaba ver

-No estaría aquí si no fuera realmente necesario, y te sacaremos a mi manera, sin matar

-Bien, ahora que no tengo mi casco no puedo desobedecerte, cierto?

-No volveré a entrar en tu mente! Dame tu palabra

Erik asintió levemente. En ese momento unos policías los descubrieron y con sus pistolas los amenazaron

-Congélalos! Charles!-Dijo Erik

-No puede hacerlo-Afirmó Hannah, en cuanto los policías iban a disparar, todos se cubrieron, pero Peter tenía un plan, en ese instante todo se paró, Peter se puso sus audífonos, y corrió, les quitó las pistolas a los policías, a uno le quitó la gorra, a otro le hizo calzón chino, y finalmente desvió las balas. Luego de esto, todo volvió a la normalidad, los policías estaban en un caos, las balas se fueron por otro lado, y entonces aprovecharon la oportunidad de escapar.

-Gracias niño-Dijo Hannah a Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

Un avión privado estaba esperándolos.

-Oigan, pude ver que van a París, por qué? –Preguntó Peter

-Ammm, es un asunto complicado-Dijo Charles-Oye, regresa el coche por mí, por favor, ah, y conduce lento.-Dijo finalmente.

Logan y Erik fueron los primeros en abordar el avión. Logan estaba leyendo un periódico, cuando se acercó Erik sacó sus garras.

-Imagina que fueran de metal-Dijo Erik

…

Hank se encargó de conducir el avión, entonces, cuando todos estaban en sus lugares, se produjo un silencio incómodo, sobre todo entre Charles y Erik.

Erik se decidió a romper ese silencio.

-Cómo los perdiste?-Preguntó

-El tratamiento a mi columna afecta mi ADN-Respondió Charles secamente, no tenía ganas de hablar y menos con él.

-Sacrificaste tus poderes para poder caminar?

-Sacrifiqué mis poderes para poder dormir-Dijo Charles tratando de calmarse, sin embargo Hannah y Logan estaban atentos para ver que no se desatara una pelea. -No lo comprenderías...

-Yo también he perdido cosas-Comentó Erik

-Sécate los ojos, Erik, nada justifica lo que hiciste

-No tienes idea de lo que he hecho-Dijo Erik

-Me quitaste cosas que eran muy importantes para mí

-Pues tal vez debiste luchar más por ellas!-Exclamó Erik, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, pues Charles no pudo controlarse más

-Si quieres pelear, Erik, te daré pelea!

-Siéntense-Dijo Logan, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso

-Desahógate-Pidió Erik a Charles, éste último lo sujetó de la camisa de forma brusca

-Me abandonaste! te la llevaste lejos y luego tú me abandonaste!-Gritó Charles, Hannah se interpuso entre ellos

-Ya, Charles cálmate, por favor-Dijo Hannah

-Hubieron hermanos mutantes que fueron cruelmente asesinados y con los cuales experimentaron! Pero a ti no te importó, estaban encerrados, tú y Hank, pretendiendo ser algo que no son! Se supone que íbamos a proteger a los mutantes, en dónde estabas tú, Charles? tú nos abandonaste a todos!-Exclamó Erik, en ese momento el avión comenzó a descontrolarse a causa de Erik. Hank estaba preocupado

-Erik, ya por favor, detente-Dijo Hank

-QUIEREN DEJAR DE ESTAR ARMANDO ESCÁNDALOS! DEJEN DE ACTUAR COMO NIÑITOS!- Gritó Hannah, todo se quedó en silencio, incluso Logan se tapó los oídos al escucharla. En ese momento el avión volvió a la normalidad

-Charles provocó esto-Se defendió Erik

-Deja de hacerte la víctima que no te queda!-Gruñó Charles

-Ya basta, Erik! Deja de estarle reprochando, y tú Charles, ya no sigas de rencoroso con él.

-Si van a arreglar sus diferencias esperen a que lleguemos y ahí si en la calle pueden partirse su mandarina en gajos- Dijo Logan divertido

-Logan!-Lo reprendió Hannah –Tienes que ayudarme, no a fomentar esto

-Yo solo decía

Charles decidió alejarse de allí.

-Conque siempre has sido un desgraciado-Exclamó Logan a Erik

-Supongo que seremos mejores amigos en el futuro...-Dijo Erik a Logan

-Pff...pasé tantos años intentando derrotarte

-Y tuviste éxito?

-Eres como yo, un sobreviviente.-Dijo Logan fumando su puro-Recogerás lo que tiraste?

…

El viaje continuó, ni Charles ni Erik se atrevieron a volver a pelear porque les daba miedo la mirada asesina que les lanzaba Hannah.

Las cosas se calmaron un poco, Hannah se durmió un rato, por lo que Erik se dirigió a donde estaba Charles, quien parecía todavía un poco cortante. Llevó consigo un juego de ajedrez

-Quieres jugar?-Preguntó Erik

-No estoy de ánimos para juegos-Dijo Charles

Erik guardó silencio unos momentos, y suspiró.

-Yo no maté al presidente-Dijo finalmente

-La bala se desvió, Erik- Respondió Charles secamente

-Porque intenté salvarlo, pero me arrestaron antes de que pudiera lograrlo

-Para qué lo salvarías?

-Era uno de los nuestros

Charles no dijo nada, nuevamente hubo un silencio incómodo

Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Raven?-Preguntó Charles

-Cuando fui a Dallas

-Cómo estaba?

-Fuerte, decidida…deberías estar orgulloso de ella, está ayudando a nuestra causa

-Tú causa-Reiteró Charles-La niña que crié no era capaz de asesinar a nadie

-No la criaste, crecieron juntos, además no iba a ser una niña por siempre, sólo eligió su futuro

-Se fue porque tú la convenciste de hacerlo

-Ese no es mi poder, ella así lo decidió

-Ahora sabemos a dónde nos llevan esas decisiones-Afirmó Charles, luego notó que Hannah comenzaba a despertar y prefirió llevar la fiesta en paz.-En fin, hace tiempo que no juego, tu mueves primero

Erik sonrió satisfecho, moviendo una pieza del tablero de ajedrez.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

Luego de terminar el juego de ajedrez, como el viaje era cansado, Charles y Erik también durmieron. Pero algo extraño despertó a Charles, sintió algo pegajoso en su cara e inconscientemente pasó su mano para quitárselo pero no pudo, al contrario, eso provocó que se lo embarrara aún más. Se incorporó sobresaltado y vio que Hannah y Logan se estaban aguantando la risa pero no lo hicieron por mucho tiempo porque después estallaron en carcajadas.

-Oigan! Eso fue terrible!-Se quejó.

-Lo merecías, por el escándalo que hiciste junto con Erik-Dijo Hannah

-Y por qué sólo me castigaste a mi?

-Bueno, Erik no canta tan mal las rancheras… sólo míralo- Dijo ella riéndose, efectivamente, Erik seguía dormido pero con la cara toda pintada y hasta con rímel en las pestañas. Charles no pudo evitar reírse también, y luego fue a lavarse la cara.

Cuando volvió Erik ya comenzaba a despertar. Se talló los ojos pero en ese momento sintió algo raro en sus ojos.

-Pero qué demonios…-Exclamó, y escuchó las risas de Hannah, Logan y Charles

Hannah le dio un espejo, al verse Erik lanzó un grito y también corrió a lavarse el rostro.

-PERO QUIÉN FUE EL CHISTOSITO QUE HIZO ESTO!? –Exclamó Erik, Logan y Charles señalaron a Hannah. -Conque te las das de ruda, ehh?

-Te lo merecías-Dijo ella

-Charles también

-Corrió con la misma suerte, sólo que ya se lavó el rostro.

-Seré sincero, Erik, pintado como princesa te veías sexy-Bromeó Logan

-Y por qué no le hiciste nada a Logan, Hannah?-Preguntó Charles

-Lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque no se durmió y pues me fue imposible gastarle una broma, por eso lo hice con ustedes, además se lo ganaron.-Respondió ella.

-O sea que si me hubiera echado una siesta sí lo habrías hecho?-Reprochó Logan

-La verdad sí.-Contestó Hannah encogiéndose de hombros.

…

Llegaron a su destino, sin perder tiempo buscaron a Raven. Llegaron justo a tiempo, ya que Raven se había convertido en un general vietnamita para infiltrarse en una reunión con Trask, quien intentaba vender su invento de los Centinelas a los comunistas. Ella atacó a los presentes y amenazó a Trask con un arma, en ese momento Charles, Erik, Hannah y Logan llegaron.

-Raven!-Exclamó Charles, ella se distrajo y en ese momento uno de los generales aprovechó y atacó a Raven pero Erik lo detuvo. En ese instante él tomó un arma y apuntó a Raven.

-Erik?-Dijo ella

-Erik…qué estás haciendo?-Preguntó intrigado Charles

-Lo siento, Mystique, mientras tú vivas nadie podrá estar seguro.

-No Erik, no lo hagas!-Pidió Hannah.

Iba a disparar pero Hannah lo empujó, aunque él, haciendo uso de su poder, hizo que la pistola disparara, Raven corrió y se aventó por la ventana, pero la bala la alcanzó y le dio en una pierna.

Ella cayó herida, veía todo borroso, logró convertirse en otra persona, pero Erik la siguió e intentó asesinarla nuevamente.

…

Logan, por su parte, comenzó a sentirse mal, sus garras salieron involuntariamente, no sabía por qué. Mientras tanto, lo que pasaba en el futuro, era que los centinelas se aproximaban a los mutantes, y entonces Logan perdió el control y con sus garras hirió accidentalmente a Kitty, quien se encargaba de mantenerlo en el pasado.

De nuevo en el pasado, Logan no conseguía reponerse.

-Qué hago aquí?-Preguntó

-Eh?-Exclamó Charles

-Quienes son ustedes?-Preguntó Logan

-Eh? De qué hablas?-Preguntó Hannah extrañada.

Hank se acercó convertido en bestia.

-Pero qué cosa es eso!?-Gritó asustado Logan.

-Ehh, yo arreglo esto-Les dijo Charles a Hank y a Hannah-Vayan a detener a Erik.

Ambos obedecieron.

-Quién eres tú?-Preguntó Logan

-Soy Charles!-En ese momento Logan lo sacudió bruscamente-Charles Xavier!

-No te conozco

-Él era Hank y ella Hannah! Yo soy Charles Xavier, llevas dos días con nosotros!

Logan continuaba sin reaccionar. Así que Charles intentó otra cosa.

-Te drogaron

-Qué!?-Preguntó Logan

-Alguien te dió LSD de mala calidad...


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

-Ehh, yo arreglo esto-Les dijo Charles a Hank y a Hannah-Vayan a detener a Erik.

Ambos obedecieron.

-Tú eres Logan, él era Hank y ella Hannah, yo soy Charles Xavier, llevas dos días con nosotros!-Intentó explicar, pero Logan no parecía reaccionar, así que pensó en otra cosa. –Te drogaron.

-Eh?

-Alguien te dio LSD de mala calidad, tranquilo, te ayudaré a resolver esto.

Por su parte, Hank había atrapado a Erik y lo golpeaba en una gran fuente de agua. Hannah no quería usar sus poderes pero se vio en la obligación de hacerlo y haciendo uso de ellos los detuvo a los dos, aunque después de usarlos quedó aturdida. Raven consiguió escapar, y Erik se fue en su búsqueda aunque no consiguió encontrarla.

Mientras tanto, Logan ya había comenzado a recuperarse de su trance.

-Charles?-Preguntó

-Ya estás mejor?

-Eso creo

-Qué te pasó, hermano?

-No lo sé…y Raven?

-Escapó, ven, debemos irnos.

…..

Sin perder tiempo, se fueron del lugar, donde encontraron a Hank y a Hannah.

Charles le dijo a Hank que lo mejor sería volver a la Mansión.

Abordaron de nueva cuenta el avión, Logan quiso ir como copiloto por si Hank necesitaba su ayuda (en realidad sólo fue un pretexto porque la verdad deseaba dejar solos a Charles y a Hannah, suspiró aliviado de que Charles no pudiera leerle la mente en ese caso)

Hannah ya se sentía un poco más tranquila. Aunque Charles no parecía estarlo

-Qué pasa?-Preguntó ella.

-Es que…estoy preocupado, no sé si Raven estará a salvo, si Erik la encontraría…

-Comprendo, de cualquier forma hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos, y no la atraparon en esta ocasión

-No lo hice solo, ustedes han sido de mucha ayuda.

De repente, a Hannah le volvió el recuerdo de haber usado sus poderes y se quedó pensativa, volvió a sentirse intranquila.

-Estás bien?-La voz de Charles interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Eh? Ah, si, por?

-Pues es que te vi un poco rara

-No es nada, sólo que…no sé cómo explicarlo…-Respiró profundo-Cuando usé mis poderes…para impedir que Erik matara a Raven…no me sentí bien…hace tiempo que no los usaba…y les tengo miedo, creí que ya podría superarlo pero me di cuenta de que no, a veces detesto ser una mutante

-Se puede saber por qué?-Preguntó Charles

-Bueno, lo diré, mis poderes comenzaron cuando yo tenía 10 años, mis padres no sabían de la existencia de mutantes, cuando se manifestaron por primera vez fue un día en que mi padre estaba golpeando a mi madre, siempre había sido un hombre violento, aquella ocasión estaba muy borracho y llegó haciendo escándalo, mi mamá intentó hacer que se calmara, pero eso sólo empeoró todo, de un momento a otro ya la tenía acorralada contra la pared, traté de ayudarla y quise asestarle un golpe a mi padre para que la dejara en paz, pero fue cuando mi mutación se presentó, yo no lo sabía, sólo quise defenderla, di el puñetazo y…él lo esquivo y mi madre fue quien recibió el terrible impacto en su cabeza, por mi culpa murió.

-No fue tu culpa, sólo intentabas defenderla, fue un accidente…

-Siempre he querido pensar que sólo fue eso pero…no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Cuando eso pasó…me sentía un monstruo, no soportaba tener que quedarme sola con mi padre, aunque luego se casó por segunda vez pero nada cambió, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que también podía controlar el agua, no sabía qué me estaba pasando, y por lo tanto hui, una señora amable me encontró, y me convenció de vivir con ella y busqué un trabajo, sólo conseguí uno en un bar, y ahí fue donde conocí a Logan, quien ya te imaginarás era cliente frecuente

-No me sorprende- Dijo Charles y ambos soltaron una leve risita.

-Posteriormente aquella señora murió y me quedé sola, busqué otro trabajo y por ello dejé de ver a Logan por mucho tiempo. En fin, ahora mejor cuentame, tú no has tratado de volver a tus poderes?-preguntó inocentemente ella, Charles suspiró

-No es tan fácil, no sé que hacer y menos ahora que seguramente los necesite…

….

El viaje continuó, hasta que finalmente llegaron.

Hannah quedó impresionada por la mansión, nunca había imaginado un lugar como ese.

Cuando entraron Charles repentinamente perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, mientras daba un grito de dolor. Hank se apresuró a ayudarlo, entonces se dio cuenta de que el suero había dejado de hacerle efecto.

-Charles! estás bien?-Preguntó Hannah alarmada

-Necesita su tratamiento-Afirmó Hank

-Las escucho otra vez! –Se quejaba Charles, su rostro reflejaba un dolor intenso y se llevó las manos a la cabeza-Hank por favor ayúdame!

En ese momento Hank subió rápidamente las escaleras para ir por el suero. Charles continuaba tratando de tolerar el dolor, sus ojos se movían violentamente. Sus poderes estaban surgiendo y de una manera insoportable.

-Tranquilo, debes controlarte-Murmuró Logan-Esto aún no ha terminado.

De repente, Charles lo miró y con un gesto aún de dolor alcanzó a decirle algo. –No piensas eso-Exclamó.

-Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó Logan sorprendido

-Cuando estas se van-Dijo poniendo sus manos en sus piernas –Esto vuelve- y se llevó una mano a la sien. –Todo vuelve!-Volvió a quejarse.

-Escucha…nosotros seguimos aquí…-Dijo Logan-Te necesitamos, Charles, pero no así, necesitamos tus poderes, Raven te necesita.

-No lo hagas, por favor-Pidió Hannah

Pero él no los escuchó, se arremangó la camisa para preparar su brazo.

Hank bajó de dos en dos las escaleras con una jeringa que contenía un líquido amarillento.

-Ten, le puse un poco más porque te faltó una dosis.-Dijo Hank, luego Charles le quitó ansiosamente la jeringa, Logan y Hannah lo miraron entristecidos, pidiéndole con la mirada que no lo hiciera, para su decepción, se clavó la aguja en la vena, luego los miró, su gesto adolorido no desaparecía, cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento, y para el alivio de todos, se quitó la jeringa y la tiró sin haberse inyectado. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y las dejó caer en sus piernas entumecidas, luego miró a Hank.

-Hank, por favor llévame a mi estudio-Dijo finalmente y el chico de lentes obedeció.

-Te tengo-Murmuró ayudando a Charles.

Llegaron al estudio, y Hank abrió un armario, el cual contenía una silla de ruedas moderna y de color gris.

-Estás seguro de esto?-Preguntó

-Por supuesto que no.-Respondió Charles.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

Peter, mientras tanto, no se había salvado de un buen reclamo de parte de su madre al llegar a casa después de su aventura. Para su buena suerte, no la vió hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Ahora sí no te me escapas! Condenado!-Gritó Magda, su madre.

-Oye mamá, no me grites

-Pero cómo quieres que no te diga tus cosas!tienes idea de cómo estuve ayer!? Me tenías con el Jesús en la boca! No tenía noticias tuyas, fui a preguntar con las vecinas, con don Pancho a ver si no habías ido a robarte unas golosinas de su tienda, con doña Chayo para preguntarle si no habías ido a su puesto de periódicos por alguna revista o esos cómics que siempre le robas! Casi me da un infarto cuando me dijeron que no te habían visto para nada! Estaba yo como loca buscándote por todas partes!toda la noche me la pasé igual! qué te crees para irte así como así? qué tal si te atropellaban o te pasaba algo malo?-Preguntó la señora al borde de las lágrimas

-No pueden atropellarme-Respondió el peliblanco con total tranquilidad

-Como sea! no tienes derecho a salirte así quién sabe a dónde y quién sabe con quiénes! El que tengas tus poderes no significa que puedas usarlos en cualquier momento! Ay no! Tú me vas a matar del susto un día de estos! Ojalá tu hermanita no siga tus pasos! No sé que haré contigo! Ahora mismo vas a decirme a dónde fuiste y qué querían esos hombres que vinieron a buscarte.

-Me vas a matar si te digo-Exclamó Peter sirviéndose un tazón de cereal.

-Peor te irá si me lo ocultas!

Peter iba a explicarlo, pero llegó su hermana Wanda a salvar la situación.

-Manito! Manito! Mira! Te hice un dibujo!- Dijo la pequeña mostrándole una hoja de papel en el que habían varios trazos que simulaban una casa y un jardín y un muñequito hecho de palitos el cual representaba a Peter.

-Wanda! Que bonito dibujo…pero oye, no estoy tan flaco…-Bromeó, su madre los veía aún enojada.

-Vas a decirme ya!?-Preguntó Magda desesperadamente.

-Bueno, está bien, pero promete que no te pondrás más loca...-Murmuró

-De acuerdo.

-Lo que pasa es que…me pidieron que los ayudara a sacar a alguien de la cárcel, más específicamente…del Pentágono…

-QUÉ!?-Exclamó su madre, jalándose los cabellos sin poder creerlo. –Enloqueciste!

-No exageres! Todo salió bien, no te preocupes, fíjate que el Pentágono está grandote, siempre soñé con conocerlo y se me cumplió, que lindo, no crees? Tiene sus elevadores bien chulos, un montón de cámaras…pff!

-En serio?-Comentó la señora distraídamente, luego reaccionó-Peter! No me cambies el tema!

-Viste un pentágono? Ésos están en los libros de matemáticas, no tenías que irte tan lejos para ver a uno-Dijo Wanda inocentemente.

-Jaja, manita no me refiero a ese tipo de pentágonos, cuando crezcas lo comprenderás-Respondió él acariciándole el cabello, llenó la cuchara de cereal e iba a convidarle.

-No! Tiene tus babas-Se quejó Wanda haciendo un gesto de asco

-Ay bueno, entonces te doy con otra cuchara-Dijo Peter agarrando otra y convidándole, Wanda no se quejó esta vez.

-Y a quién sacaron de la cárcel?-Preguntó Magda haciendo que Peter regresara a la realidad

- a un tipo que estaba encerrado por haber matado al presidente, puedes creerlo? …Ha ya me acordé, creo que se llama Erik Lehnsherr –Explicó Peter, su madre sintió que el suelo se hundía a sus pies.

-Cómo!?-Volvió a exclamar tratando de procesar ese nombre.

-Erik Lehnsherr-Repitió- e, erre, i, ka, ele, e, hache, ene, ese, otra hache, doble erre

-No me tomes de a tonta! Y…hablaste con él? Te dijo algo?-Preguntó nerviosa la señora.

-No, por qué tanta pregunta?

-Por nada… ahora termina tu cereal y de castigo vas a llevar a tu hermanita a clases de ballet y luego me acompañarás a ver a tu tía, nada de ver televisión ni leer tus revistuchas y esas cosas.

-Ay no!

-He dicho!.

Y con esto último, Magda se retiró a hacer el quehacer sin poder quitarse de la mente el nombre que su hijo le había comentado. Erik Lehnsherr.

Mientras lavaba los trastes no pudo evitar preocuparse respecto al tema, y se preguntaba si volvería a verlo ahora que se encontraba libre… si en realidad era culpable...no sabía si llegaría el momento en que debería hablar con su hijo y explicarle toda la verdad.


End file.
